Death Note: The Escape
Death Note: The Escape (デスノート・ザ・エスケープ) was a ''Death Note''-themed attraction at Universal Studios Japan. It was held during the summer of 2016 alongside other Shonen Jump attractions as part of the Universal Jump Summer event. Overview The attraction is a "real escape game" (リアル脱出ゲーム, riaru dasshutsu gēmu), in which players solve puzzles to move forward (or "escape") and win. The plot of the game is that the player, who can be in a group of up to 5 people, teams up with L to urgently solve mysteries in order to escape from Kira. It features a four-story replication of the series' Sakura TV building.Get a Peek at Universal Studios Japan's 'Death Note- The Escape' Game in Promo Video, Anime News Network, 2016 June 06. The attraction corresponds with the ten year anniversary of the ''Death Note'' film series and the release of the fourth film Death Note: Light Up the NEW World. The design of Ryuk in advertisement is the same design for the film. The new film character Ryuzaki, portrayed by Sousuke Ikematsu, debuted onscreen at the attraction, and Ryuk was voiced by his regular voice actor Shidou Nakamura.Tweet part 1, Tweet part 2, announced on the film's official Twitter account on 2016 June 29. On July 7th, the three lead actors for the upcoming film appeared live at the event for a select audience. Masahiro Higashide (portraying Tsukuru Mishima), Sousuke Ikematsu (portraying Ryuzaki), and Masaki Suda (portraying Yuki Shien) tried the game and answered questions onstage.【サプライズ】ユニバーサル・スタジオ・ジャパンに東出昌大・池松壮亮・菅田将暉の『デスノート LNW』キャスト陣が登場！, Death Note film's official blog, 2016 July 7.Tweet with video of their onstage appearance, USJ_Official (Universal Studios Japan's official account), 2016 July 7. Ikematsu's birthday was two days away, so they celebrated with a "Ryuk-bitten apple" styled cake, which is one of the promotional foods sold at the attraction.Tweet about the birthday, Deathnote_2016 (film's official account), 2016 July 7.Tweet about the cake, Deathnote_2016 (film's official account), 2016 July 7. Universal Jump Summer The attraction was part of the "Universal Jump Summer" (ユニバーサル・ジャンプ・サマー) event that the park hosted from July 1, 2016 to September 4, 2016. The Death Note attraction was accompanied by themed attractions for other Shounen Jump series'. In a Dragon Ball Z ride called "Dragon Ball Z: The Real 4-D," Goku takes on Freeza with special effects like wind gusts and rumbling seats.Shonen Jump Heads to Universal Studios Japan This Summer with Three New Attractions, Anime News Network, 2016 April 17. One Piece re-aired of their live stage show One Piece: Premier Summer. Another attraction was the "Universal Jump Exhibition," which showcased some of Shounen Jump's other prominent manga such as Haikyuu, My Hero Academia, and Boruto. The exhibition also featured Death Note items related to the new film, including Ryuzaki's mask and a Death Note from the film. Videos Death Note the Escape|Trailer Death Note the Escape film actors|The film actors for Mishima, Ryuzaki, and Shien at the event Gallery Death Note the Escape 01.jpg Death Note the Escape 02.jpg Death Note the Escape 03.jpg Death Note the Escape food 01.png|Promotional food, "Ryuk-bitten apple" styled mousse Death Note the Escape goods 01.png|Promotional pen and clipboard Universal Jump Summer map.png|Park map during the event Universal Jump Exhibition Ryuzaki's mask.jpg|Ryuzaki's mask at the Universal Jump Exhibition Universal Jump Exhibition Death Note.jpg|A Death Note at the Universal Jump Exhibition Universal Jump Exhibition Death Note open.jpg|Open Death Note at the Universal Jump Exhibition Death Note the Escape entrance.jpg|Entrance to the attraction Death Note the Escape promo 01.jpg|Promotional image Death Note the Escape promo Ryuk.jpg|Ryuk at the attraction Death Note the Escape LNW actors.jpg|The film actors for Mishima, Ryuzaki, and Shien at the event See also * Escape from the God of the New World, a real escape game previously held in 2014 for the manga series' 10th anniversary.Death Note Gets Real Escape Game For 10th Anniversary, Anime News Network, 2014 February 28. * Death Note VR Escape Game, a virtual reality escape game released in 2015. External links * Official website * Dragon Ball Z: The Real 4-D on the Dragonball Wiki * One Piece Premier Show on the One Piece Wiki References Category:Real-world articles